Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/VicGeorge2K9/Part 9
This part will take you through the escort mission to Kakariko Village and finding the Lakebed Temple. Hyrule Castle Town Earlier when the spirit of the Zora queen Rutela spoke to us, she spoke of sending her son Prince Ralis to Hyrule Castle to inform Princess Zelda. Could the prince be the fallen Zora boy we saw being watched over by Ilia and the older woman in Telma's Bar? Only one way to find out is to get back to Hyrule Castle Town, but first we have to get out of the lake, and since we're in Hylian form, we can't just warp out of there. Go over to the shop that's near the lake, and talk to the man who will tell you he's running Fyer and Falbi's Watertop Land of Fantastication (try saying that ten times fast!). This guy who is called Fyer will give us a cannon shot toward the house at the top of the hill overlooking the lake for 10 rupees -- a rather cheap price for something that seems so dangerous, yet is so necessary. Accept the offer, and you'll see Link get into this contraption that Fyer will crank up before our hero gets shot up into the air toward the house, which is the location of his partner Falbi's other part of the whole amusement attraction called Flight-by-Fowl. But since we have no time for that, let's enter the house and then climb down to the ladder to leave it. Take the path outside the house that will lead you to the north end of the Great Bridge of Hylia and blow on some horse grass you'll find there. Epona will come riding toward you so you can hop onto her and ride her back toward the east entrance of Hyrule Castle Town. To the right of the entrance on top of a stone platform you'll find the glowing golden wolf. Climb up to the platform and he will charge at you, taking you to the white misty place where the Hero's Shade will teach you your next hidden skill after you've shown him you've mastered the Shield Attack. This next hidden skill is the Back Slice, which has Link roll around his adversary very quickly to attack his backside when he least expects it. (This is similar to the parry attack found in ''The Wind Waker'' -- but that's a whole other story!) As usual you'll have many tries to get this move done correctly. Go inside the town and head for Telma's Bar where, inside, you'll see a visiting doctor leave, who is unable to do anything for the fallen Zora boy. Ilia will see Link at the door, but surprisingly she will act as if she's never seen him before in her life. She will then turn to the older woman and say they must do something about the Zora boy. The older woman says there's a shaman in Kakariko Village who's tended Gorons and Zoras, and they can take the boy there. The soldiers in the bar are all gung-ho about escorting them to Kakariko Village, but when the older woman tells them they will have to travel through two plains infested by dangerous beasts, they all show their true colors and leave, much to her disappointment. That's when the older woman turns her eyes toward Link, and goes over to him to say that Ilia found the Zora boy despite not knowing what her own name is and that he needs to lend her his strength at a time such as this. Link finds the older woman so attracted to him that he doesn't know what else to say. The escort mission In the next part of the cutscene, Link, Ilia, and the older woman will appear at the battlement that overlooks the Great Bridge of Hylia, and there the older woman will see King Bulblin patrolling the bridge, saying that we need to cross that bridge because the Bridge of Eldin is out. Then Link will be on horseback next to the wagon the older woman is driving. Ilia asks for Link's name and says she'll never forget his kindness. The older woman will look at Link to blow him a kiss and give a wink of encouragement, saying to Ilia they will need someone like him to keep the real beasts at bay so they can make it to Kakariko Village. Dealing with King Bulbin Ride on ahead of the wagon so you can reach the bridge (you don't need to ride alongside the wagon for this part), and you'll see that King Bulblin has two shields on either side of him, making it impossible to strike at him with the sword, so make sure you're equipped with the Hero's Bow before entering the rematch with him. Get Epona moving toward the other end of the bridge, then go into targeting mode and wait until you're close enough to King Bulblin to get a good shot at him. Don't wait for too long, though, because if you run head-on into him, you'll be thrown off the horse and will have to do the whole rematch over again. Once you get your first shot, quickly dodge him and then turn around and charge at him again for a second shot. When King Bulblin is shot a second time, he will fall off his mount into the lake, and Link will grab the gate keys from him. That's one obstacle down. The ride through the plains For the next part of this mission, have your Gale Boomerang and your Hero's Bow ready to use. First we'll be riding through a narrow canyon passageway where Bulblin archers are perched up high, aiming their flaming arrows at us. You can ride ahead to take out the Bulblin archers before the wagon rides along that way, or you can just ride alongside the wagon and, when the wagon catches fire from an arrow, use the Gale Boomerang on the wagon to put out the flames before they consume the wagon, causing you to lose the mission and the game. Near the end of the canyon passageway is a gate we need to unlock. Dismount from Epona and open it manually so that you and the wagon can continue the ride. As we travel through the plains, we'll need to watch out for Bulblin riders that will shoot arrows at the wagon and try to get alongside the wagon to attack its passengers. Quickly get them away from the wagon and put out the flames they ignite. Also at two points there will be a Kargaroc that will drop a bomb in front of the wagon to scare its driver to pull over to the side and make a circle around. You can shoot down the Kargaroc with the Hero's Bow or use the Gale Boomerang to stun the bird so that the bomb blows it up instead. When you reach the gate outside Kakariko Village, quickly dismount and unlock the gate so that the wagon can pass through into the village. Then get upon Epona and ride her in. Hurray! You've made it past the escort mission. Kakariko Village In the village, Renado will tell us that the young Zora boy has passed through the worst of it and will recover in due time. Colin offers to stay with the boy until he's all better. Renado will then say that Ilia has lost her memory, but she will find her heart again if we just give her some time. The older woman feels comfort in knowing that their efforts have paid off, and then asks Link if there's any chance of him putting his skills to use for the sake of Hyrule to save what little hope is left in the kingdom. She will introduce herself as Telma, saying that she wants to see Link at her bar again, telling him that it's a safe house for her friends and that there's a passageway to the castle from there. She will give Link a wink and a giggle that says she has more than enjoyed his company before she joins up with Renado. As Link is left to his lonesomeness, the spirit of Rutela appears again, thanking Link for what he's done for her son Ralis, and then will guide him to a place where she will reward him. Follow her into the Kakariko Graveyard, where she will remove a stone marker with a Zora symbol on it, revealing a crawlspace. Go through it, and there's a pool of water to swim across to get to a stone tablet where Link will find our next useful item -- the Zora Armor. This will help Link stay underwater for long periods of time without needing to resurface, though while wearing it, it will make him vulnerable to fire and ice attacks. Finding Lakebed Temple Now that we have the Zora Armor, we can go about finding Lakebed Temple. First off, though, let's visit Barnes' Bomb Shop, where he will have a new water bomb in stock that he's selling in sets of five. The water bomb differs from the regular bomb in that it can be used underwater as well as above water, but like the regular bomb it can also be used with the arrows. You might need to get a second bomb bag in order to carry them or else sell off the bombs you're carrying in order to carry 15 of the new water bombs, which you should be able to afford by now. (If you're looking for additional bomb bags, check out Iza's Rapid Ride at Upper Zora's River and also bomb the big long rock at the bottom of the pool in the throne room of Zora's Domain to free a Goron who was trapped in the rock. You can also go through the Rapid Ride again and try to earn at least 25 points by shooting jars with your arrows to increase the amount of bombs you can carry.) With the water bombs in our arsenal, head off back to Lake Hylia on Epona, using the same path that you've taken on the escort mission to get there. At the other side of the Great Bridge of Hylia, go down to the house and talk to Falbi about taking his Flight-by-Fowl ride down to the lake for 20 rupees. Pay the fee and grab one of the cuccos in his hut to fly out of the building, following the trail of glowing rupee outlines on your way down which will reward you with rupees. The ride will end at Fyer's cannon contraption, so let go of the cucco there, then equip yourself with the Zora Armor and let's go diving. Swim toward the black spot you see on the map, and you'll see that there is a crater at the bottom of the lake, where you'll need the Iron Boots to descend down into. There in the crater is the entrance to the Lakebed Temple, but it's blocked up by a boulder. First use a water bomb to blow open an air vent, then time putting a water bomb into the rising bubbles of the air vent so that it will blow up the boulder blocking the entrance. You'll now be able to enter. NEXT: Going through the Lakebed Temple. Category:Walkthroughs